warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rainfur (SkC)/Archive 1
Concerns *Needs a main quote and some other quotes 05:58 Fri Aug 24 I looooooooooove Rainfur- dont you? shame erin killed him off- think ill cry! just joking!!!!!! Thunderstar2008 13:44, 26 June 2008 (UTC)Thunderstar2008 Should it be noted... ...that Rainfur had a warrior-like names, despite never hearing of the clans? Cubonestar 02:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) No, he could've just liked the name. 03:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Name Isn't it weird how Rainfur had a name that was like a warrior name before he joined SkyClan. He even hadn't ever heard of SkyClan. ----Aurorablaze 23:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 22:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Maybe his parents knew about SkyClan--Nightfall101 01:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think it should be noted. I thought that was strange, I've been wondering the same thing. About him having a warrior name, I mean. on the descrption it says he was a rogue but on the box it says that he was a loner.which is it?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jimgle ♪']] 00:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) He was a loner because a rogue is more aggressive than loners and would kill without thinking. ~Silverheart~ 00:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Silverheart I was puzzled about this when I first read FQ, so I made a fic about it, ha. It involved Snowkit too, it was so fun~ It's on fanfiction.net now, you can find it if you just type "Snatched" or "Snowkit". Anyway, he was one of my favorite cats from that book next to Oscar (yay for snarky and prickly!). Also, are the eye colors on Sagekit's and Mintkit's page accurate? If so, the kits aren't actually his, since blue is recessive to green and both Rainfur and Petalbreeze had blue eyes...*ponder* The Erins don't pay attention to genetics, and as of this point, the only known gene for blue-eyed cats who don't have white around their eyes is dominant, not recessive. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 04:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Eye Citation Where does it say that Rainfur has blue eyes? I can't find a reference ''anywhere! ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I can't either, although I scanned FQ two times (it was me adding the "source?" in the article). Most likely it is false info. If there are no objections, I will remove it. Helixtalk 16:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Current home Um... It says that he is currently living in SkyClan... shouldn't it say he is currently living in STARClan? Halfpelt 06:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Descripion? Where is his descripion? Shouldn't his descripion be there? I think someone deleted the descripion. Should I add it or not? Mialeaf 02:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I just noitced, His descripion is in his template shouldn't someone fix that?Mialeaf 02:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Trivia Shouldn't there be a trivia section? It should say that he had a warrior name before he knew about SkyClan. Echoblaze♥ 19:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) No, because it may have just been a name he randomly took. --Brackenstar